Levi and Eren Day Care
by FreakyTweakyBleu
Summary: Apparently, a lot can happen over night. Suddenly having to take care of several children was not in Eren, or Levi's, schedule. LevixEren slight AU R18


**Disclaimer: I do not own Levi or Eren Jaeger, although I'd love to. o3o**

* * *

"Jaeger!" called a familiar, yet extremely irritated, voice.

Eren groaned as he sat up and stared blearily at the wall. Wasn't it still off duty time, couldn't he at least get a few more minutes of precious sleep? Not that he wanted to whine, he wanted to show his Heichou that he could do everything he was asked; although the young man was rather put out on many occassions due to Heichou being rather 'strenuous' in his training.

His door flew open and there he was in all his preened, well dressed glory. Although, he seemed to be a bit disgruntled as his arms were laden with what appeared to be moving lumps- oh, they're toddlers! One even pulled on the kerchief around Levi's neck, earning an even more irate expression to cross the poor Captain's face.

Green eyes blinked to rid them of their sleepy blur and he finally grasped the situation before him. Eren almost didn't comprehend it at first; Levi standing there with four kids around four years old and two others had made their way towards Eren in an attempt to tackle him.

"Wha-?"

"Don't you 'what' me!" snapped Levi, his eyebrow twitching. He definitely looked ready to explode if something wasn't done that very second. "Give me a hand here or I will tie your ass in the barn."

Eren jumped to his feet and nearly stumbled over the two that had come to get him, swooping them up into his arms so that there wouldn't be any further harm. "What's going on?" he asked, since the two in his arms resembled, remarkably, Gunther and Eld.

This irritated Levi, but he took a deep breath and gestured to the four still at his feet. "These are what you call _children_ and they have made my very morning miserable!" he grabbed one by the collar of his shirt and held it out to Eren, who merely blinked at Levi. "Take a good, long look at them. You'll understand as soon as you figure it out."

Doing as he was told, Eren looked at the one in Levi's grasp and blinked, yet again. It was Mikasa, who was trying her darnedest to get to Eren. He glanced down to the two trying to ride Levi's legs and found they were Petra and Erwin, Erwin gripping tightly at Levi's pants as he glared up at Eren. Petra merely giggled happily. And the one seeming to run rampant around Levi, and now Eren, was Oulo.

Hange came walking in holding Armin, who was crying helplessly and wanting his grandpa. This tugged at Eren and he looked over to the scientist. "Can you explain, all Captain is doing is whi-" he grunted as Heichou nailed him in the gut with his boot, he apparently got Petra off.

"It's pretty apparent, isn't it?" she grinned, holding Armin up to her cheek and nuzzling him. "Everyone is now no younger than four and no older than eight. Although why, I have no clue."

"But you're a scientist," Eren complained just as Gunther pulled on his hair.

"A scientist that specializes in Titans," Hange corrected, pointing a finger at Eren. "I know as much about children as you do, although you're not far from one yourself."

Levi grew impatient and set Mikasa down, who, as soon as her little feet hit the ground, lunged for Eren. "Get to the point, Hange. I told you to look up any incidents regarding this... this nonsense."

Hange huffed and set Armin down, watching him attack Eren just as Mikasa had done before. "I did, but it's not something you're going to find in the library, I guarantee you that." she chuckled, ignoring the heated glare Levi was sending her as he tried to detatch Erwin. "People spontaneously turning into children, nope. I cannot find a single thing on it."

Levi gave a low growl and stomped off down the hall, carrying a very persistent Erwin with him.

Eren put Gunther and Eld down, about to ask Hange a question when he heard a thud in the other room and a loud, "JAEGER!" the two squirts seemed to have tackled the poor Captain.

"I wonder," Hange mused as she watched the three remaining kids, two of which were now clinging to Eren. "They seem to consciously remember who we are but other than that, everything else is gone."

Eren fought his way back to his bed, setting Armin and Mikasa upon it so he could sit down, too. "Do you think it's an illness?"

"Beats me," she shrugged. "But I can't wait to test them and see what comes back," Hange pulled out a book and began jotting down notes as she watched the three toddlers in the room.

"What are we going to do in the mean time?" Eren asked, Mikasa latched to his arm and Armin asleep in his lap. Petra was curled up next to his pillows, though not quite out yet.

"Levi and Eren Day Care," Hange suddenly proclaimed and shoved a piece of paper in Eren's face. "Can't expect the squad to go hunting titans when half of it are children, now can we? So, you two will have to watch them and keep it secret until I can figure out a cure~ Brilliant I say."

Eren paled. A day care? But he had no idea how to take care of kids! And being with a grumpy captain? He'd rather pass. "Can't we..."

"No complaints," Hange said sternly as she hit Eren over the head with her book, as if to solidify her demand. "If I hear that you and Levi are trying to wiggle out of it I will tie you down and disect you like I do my beautiful babies~"

Well, Eren didn't want any of that so he went quiet and gave a nod. He'd rather face a grumpy Heichou than a Hange turned loose any day. At least, he thought so...

Well, even though Levi threw a tantrum over the whole idea that Hange had, in the end even he agreed; albeit rather grumpily.

Two days had passed and both Eren and Levi were tired of the care of their child comrades. Although it was going well, Heichou made it difficult with his OCD tendencies. Each kid had to be dressed properly, clean and whenever one would come in dirty, he threw a fit.

Eren made the horrible mistake of feeding the kids sugar and ended up with a room looking as if it had been detonated; papers and clothes strung everywhere and food and drinks spilled and laying about in a dangerous haphazard fashion. Levi nearly had a heart attack.

It was now the third night and Eren was kneeling beside his bed, slumped over it with his head buried within his pillow. God what a day! Not only had he the kids to take care of but he also had his training, that Levi seemed hell bent on keeping up, to do. Each day was a grueling training session, both for titans and children.

Eren didn't know which was worse, kids or titans.

He barely heard the footsteps, wouldn't have cared even if he had and the sudden loud voice caught him off guard.

"Jaeger, did I say you could rest?"

This was one of those times where Eren was tired enough he didn't care what he said, he just said it. "It's midnight, I'm tired, the monsters are asleep... I want..." he was going to say bed, but it didn't come out how he planned. "...you..."

Silence, then...

"I beg your pardon?"

Eren sat up and stared out the wall, since he had no window. Well, that was definitely not something he had been planning to say to the Captain, or ever. "Uh..."

Footsteps. God, he hoped he hadn't pissed off Levi. He had endeared the man for years and even now, he still held a lot of respect for him. Though the feelings of affection had come before he was brutally beaten at the hearing, he still would blush behind Levi's back and quietly dream of better days.

The footsteps stopped and his heart rose into his throat, nearly making it impossible to swallow. Again, silence.

A hand grapped the back of Eren's shirt and turned him around, forcing him back onto the bed. Eren was now staring up at Levi, meeting those cool silvery eyes with his own emeralds. A faint blush dusted his cheeks, since he wasn't exactly in the most favorable of positions; legs on either side of Levi's hips and arms beside his head, he looked like the maiden he was.

Levi leaned over onto one hand, beside Eren's head, lowering himself so that he and Eren were nearly nose to nose. Eren was amazed that Levi couldn't hear his heart, because he sure did; it was nearly deafening.

"Say it again." Levi spoke carefully, breath ghosting over Eren's face.

"You."

A look of slight incredulity crossed Levi's face a moment before cold lips were pressing against Eren's in an angry, passionate kiss. Green eyes wide, Eren didn't have enough time to respond before Levi was up for a slight gasp for air, only to have him hungrily attacking his mouth again.

What the hell?!


End file.
